Shondell
Shondell: The Girl With A Knife In Her Thorat is a 10-part fanfic series written by JonathanStuff. It follows the story of a character from the TV show Scream Queens, Shondell Washington. Description Shondell Washington. A girl. A policewoman. A bestfriend. And a victim. Follow the bland, plain, and uninteresting life of Shondell Washington before and after she got a knife in her throat! Revelations will be revealed. Characters Main Characters * Shondell Washington * Denise Hemphill * Cathy Munsch * Hester Ulrich Guest Characters * Daisy Washington * Chanel Oberlin * Gigi Caldwell * Boone Clemens Chapters READ Meet the Washingtons= Shondell Washington was the least favorite daughter of her mother, Daisy Washington. "Shondell, why are you wearing a dumb fashion, dear?", her mother asks. "Well ma, I'm not like a gross rich girl from a sorority house, or one of those slutty parents...." "Are you referring to me, you little asshat?" "No, ma! I meant...." "No excuses Shondell. Now get out of the house and play with our rich neighbor's daughter Desine." "Its Denise, ma." "Right, whatever. Don't forget to ask tiny favors like 'Can I have this bracelets?' or 'Can I eat with your family?' stuff like that, huh!" "Ma, Denise is my bestfriend, not my hookfriend." "Which reminds me, maybe hook er earrings or jewels for me, hon!" "Yeah yeah whatever." As Shondell walked through the door, she saw her father Dalton Washington in a police car. "Hello, Shon!" "What is that?" "Another car I've stolen." "Pa, I will become a policewoman and I'm gonna slap you right in the face if you don't stop with this stealing." Shondell was slapped by her mother. "What'd you say, little b**ch?" "Its true, ma. I'm gonna be a..." "No, you're not, you're not goin' anywhere little cunt. You better stay away from this house, young lady! Don't ever come back again!" "No! Mama, I ..." Shondell was dragged out of their house. Her rich bestfriend, Denise Hemphill, saw her cry in their porch. "Aww, why 'ya cryin'?" "I was dragged out of the house, Denise." "Don't cry, sugar. I'm gonna make you stay in our house. You don't need those stupid parents of yours. You just need to stop cryin' and get the hell outta here! Come on!" Since then, Shondell lived in Denise's home. They share the same bed, and watch movies together. They became sisters. Fifteen years later, they planned to be a policewoman. Denise wanted to be a freakin' sexy policewoman by starting to work at a middle-class agency called Security Enforcement Solutions. Shondell wanted to make her statement come true, she's gonna be a policewoman and slap her father's face if he don't stop with this stealing. Shondell's first task to be a policewoman, is to guard Wallace University's office of the dean. |-|The Whore Dean= "Good mornin' ma'am!" Shondell greeted the dean of Wallace University, Dean Cathy Munsch. "Good day, cop. Please fetch me my apple cider and my Playboy magazine. I haven't read the last part yet." "Ma'am, I'm here to guard the office, not serve the dean." "Why, you're employed to be an employee, haven't you?" "Of course. All employees are employed." "Then fetch me my apple cider and my hot man magazine!" "Okay." Shondell thought of poisoning the whore dean. She spits in her apple cider. "Here's your apple cider, whore!" "Excuse me, what was that?" "I mean 'Ma'am'." "Good, now shoo! I have some lovemakin' time with someone." "Your husband?" "No, I'll kill that son of a ..." "Your boyfriend!" "A hook-up, okay. And why are you still here! Get out! Shoo!" "Oh-okay ma'am." When Shondell went outside, she saw a student named Tiffany DeSalle. The deaf girl asked her "Is this the dean's office?" "Why yes, it is." Tiffany went inside. She went to Wallace University to enroll and be a part of her dream sorority, Kappa Kappa Tau. Shondell peeked inside and eavesdropped. Deam Munsch interviewed the deaf girl. "So, are you different from any other students?" "Umm, what was that?" "You are deaf, aren't you?" Tiffany understood what Cathy said through lip-reading. "Yes, I am deaf. But I memorize the lyrics of all Taylor Swift songs!" "I can see that in your outfit. Well, Wallace University under my supervision will become a home full of different species going through one circle. I will give you a chance, because you are the first deaf student to enroll here. Might as well mingle with all the other b**ches, okay!" "What? I can't hear you." "You are enrolled! Welcome to Wallace University!" "Oh, thank you Dean Munsch!" Shondell interrupted their conversation. "Hey dean, a man is looking for you!" "Who?" "A guy named Wes Gardner." "Is he young?" "Umm, I think so." "Thanks for your time, Tiffany. Send the man in, please!" Shondell summoned Wes. The hot-looking man entered the dean's room. "Well, hello. I am Dean Cathy Munsch. Not single, but available. And you are?" "Wes. Wes Gardner, and I'm here to enroll my daughter." "Oh, you have a daughter? I thought... never mind. Get out of this room, Officer Washington. Let me take care of this bachelor alone, if you know what I mean." "Anything you say, whore." Shondell left the room. She met another girl who would like to enroll to Wallace University. "Hi, how may I help you?" "Hi, I am Hester Ulrich. Is this the dean's office?" "Oh ya. She's with a man inside. Better wait for your turn." "Thanks. What does she look like, I mean the dean." "Oh, she's a whore, I tell you. The whorest whore in the whore world." Wes Gardner left the room. Shondell sent Hester inside the office. "Thanks, officer ...." "Shondell. Shondell Washington." Hester closed the door as Dean Munsch intructed. Of course, Shondell was eavesdropping. "Hi. I'm Hester Ulrich, and I want to be enrolled to this school." "Well I'm Dean Cathy Munsch, the most kindest kind person in the whole world. Let me see your records." "Here you go!" "I see that you have a neckbrace. And your emergency number is 123-4567. Your address is 666 Sesame Street, you graduated at Sweet Valley High." "I have credentials. I was the top of our class in 4th grade." "I can see that you faked your records. Well, Wallace University under my supervision will become a home full of different species going through one circle. I will give you a chance, because you are the first student who wears a neckbrace to enroll here. Might as well mingle with all the other b**ches, okay! Welcome to Wallace University!" "Thank you." |-|Eavesdropping= "Umm, Officer Washington, can you do a favor for me?" "What is it, Dean?" "Would you mind calling Chanel Oberlin?" "Who is Chanel?" "The leader of Kappa Kappa Tau. That b**ch has been haunting my life." Shondell took the dean's telephone and called the KKT Headquarters at the campus. The phone was ringing. "Hello. Kappa on the line, who is this?" "This is Officer Washington. Is this Chanel Uberlane?" "No. This is Chanel #3." "How many Chanel Uberlane does this school have?" " Only five. One died, so there's just four of us." "Sweet. Where is she then?" "She's still not awake." "Can you wake her? Dean Munsch will be expecting to see her in the office." "Okay, cool. I'll tell her Mr. Washington." "Mrs. Washington. I mean Ms." "Where is she?" the dean asked. "Shandell #3 said that Uberlane was still sleepin'!" "O-berlin. Chanel Oberlin." "Yeah, whatever. Ma'am, can I have a coffee with my bestie outside?" "Who told you not to go out?" Shondell left the room and met with Denise Hemphill at The Grind, a coffee shop. "Hey, Shondell! How was the dean." "Still a b***ch." "Aww, no sweat, sweetheart. Hey, let's order first." They went to the counter and met a barista, Pete Martinez. "Welcome to The Grind." "Thanks." Denise smiled. "Can we have a Pumpkin Spice Lattes with foam, 2 shots, at 100°?" "Okay." "Come Shondell, let's sit." They sat at a table near the window. "So Denise, where did SES assigned you?" "I do not know. They never assigned me at a particular part of this university. Too bad. But when I got here, I met the most hot guy I have ever seen." "So, who is he? Whats the name?" "Chad Radwell." "Whoa. The famous guy?" "U-hu, baby. We're like the sun shining in the sky!" "I'm so happy for you. Is he your boyfriend?" At the middle of their conversation, Dean Munsch interrupted and wants Shondell to be back at her office. "I am so sorry, Denise! Catch up with ya later!" "Bye!" At the office, Dean Munsch instructed her to get some Playboy magazine, a bottle of apple cider, and a condom. "Whoa, hold on. What's the condom for?" "I'm hooking up with somebody." "You are the most whorest whore in the whore world!" "Shut up and do the favor!" "Okay, okay." Shondell went outside the campus and bought the stuff. She went to a nearest store and bought the things Dean Munsch asked. When she got back to the dean's office, she heard a terrible screech! "Dean Munsch? What happened?" The muffled screech sounded "Chad, oh Chad!" A man replied "I know! I'm a Radwell." Shondell figured out a name. "Oh my! Chad Radwell, making out with the whore dean! I'm not surprised. Gotta tell Denise about this!" Shondell ran out the office and went back to Denise at The Grind. |-|The Neckbrace Girl= "Denise! Denise! Chad has been makin' out with ..." Shondell yelled. "Me? Oh, of course. Since day one!" "No, no not you! With ... someone else." "What? It can't be. He's a good guy!" "Are you sure about that? That he's not cheating on you?" "Now come on, Shondell. Everyone wants to sleep with Chad. Policewomen, students, deans, plants probably. It doesn't matter." "Oh, but it does, Denise. Your my bestie. I don't want you to have STDs." "Oh, I ain't drinkin' no water from Mexico." "Are you sure?" "Totes! I am okay, Shondell!" Shondell left The Grind and sat at a bench. She felt a little sad for her best buddy. Suddenly, a girl with a neckbrace sat with her. She glanced at her. "Hi Officer Washington. Can I sit with you?" "Of course, Neckbrace gal!" "The name's Hester." "I'm Shondell. What's up with the neckbrace." "Oh, its the persona I created." "What persona?" "Did I say persona? No! It's natural. It's for back pains. I'm not.... we're not... killers." "You have that for killer back pains?" "What? Oh, oh yes!" "Why the stammerin'? Have any lil secrets?" "Me? Officer Washton, you are out of your mind!" "Washington. Well anyway, welcome to Wallace University!" "Oh, thanks. You're the first one who welcomed me here." "Dean Whore?" "Umm, you're second." "Haha. Well, Why here? There are many schools who has a better dean." "I want to join Kappa!" "Kafa Kafa Two?" "Kappa Kappa Tau! Or just simply known as Kappa or KKT, is the most demanded sorority of Wallace University. Kappa Kappa Tau was founded in 1837 at Miami University in Oxford, Ohio." "Wow! Well, researched! Why?" "Why I researched? Beeeecause, I ..... wanted... to make sure of.... the sorority that I'm going to kill... to join, I mean!" "Hmmm, well, good luck! I heard they are terrible!" "Yes, they are. I'm going to change that!" "Ooooh, the game changer! I'm looking forward to that, if I'd still be alive. Wahahahah!" Shondell laughed hard. Hester looked at her and showed a smile. "I'll keep you alive." Hester left. Shondell still laughed hard. |-|Day-off= Shondell laughed all alone at the bench. "Shondell, what are you doing here? Are you crazy?" the dean asked. "Why are you here?" "I've come to say that, you're fired." "What? No! No, please! I'm sorry! I didn't mean to..." "Haha, just kidding. It's your free time." "Like, a day-off?" "Of course." "Yaaay! Woo-hoo! Thanks, whore! I mean Dean Cathy!" "Oh, hey and while you're at it, buy me some things. I need 3 bottles of apple cider and...." "I thought today was a day-off?" "A day-off with extra chores! Isn't it fun?" "No. Not at all." "Naah, It could be fun! You know what? I'll go with you." "Okay, fine. As long as you pay my wage." The two ladies went to a store. Shondell acted as Dean Munsch's maid, as she instructed. "Officer Washington, please get some chips. I'll be getting those apple ciders." "What chips? I thought you're eating healthy?" "No. Why are you worried about my health?" "Okay, okay, old hag. I'll get those!" On her way to the seventh stall, she saw Hester talking with a guy. "Oh, hi Hester! Who is he?" "He's Boone. He's gay, and not associated with me at all. We we're just having a conversation about pregnancy tests and tampons." "Oh, why the topic?" "W-why did we talk about that? Be-because he wants to use them too. Okay, bye!" Hester and Boone ran outside the store quickly. Shondell grabbed some air-filled packs of chips and ended up meeting Jennifer. "Hi gal!" Shondell greeted her. Jennifer took a glance but didn't make any sound. "Why buy candles?" Jennifer stood up and smiled. "I'm a candle vlogger!" "What's that? Blugging about candles?" "Vlogging. You wouldn't understand because you're old." Jennifer grabbed some candles and left. "I told you to get some chips." Dean Munsch shouted. "They're right here with me, Ma'am." "Good. Now, punch them and go! I want you to clean my office." "Wait, what?" "Oh, just a few hour. My office needed a touch of cleanliness from a hand of a cop." "You know cops don't clean." "No. But you can! So get moving!" After purchasing Dean Munsch's knick-knacks, Shondell went to her office and wore a apron. She grabbed a feather duster an cleaned for three minutes. After that, she left the room and sat on a lonely bench. As she sang her favorite song, Dean Munsch went to tell her that she will no longer be working for her anymore. "Oh! That's a relief! Thank you so much! And... where will I be assigned?" "Best Buy parking lot!" |-|Threat= Being a Best Buy parking lot security guard was a heaven for Shondell. She never saw the whore dean and clean her room. Instead, she can eat all the shack burger that she want. The store manager talked to her. "Hello, Officer Washington! I am Cathy..." "Munsch? No way! No freaking way!" "Cathy Perez. I am the store manager." "Oh, sorry. I have a trauma about my previous employee, Cathy Munsch." "Oh, Dean Munsch! She's a great woman! She's intelligent, very stoic. She is a smart classy old woman and very tough and brave too! " "Please stop bragging about her. You're makin' me sick." "Okay, if that's what you want?" Suddenly, Hester greeted the cop. "Hi, Officer!" "Oh! Hester, hi! What are you doin' here?" "So, you work here now?" "U-hu! Gotta breathe a fresh air out from that whore dean's lair!" "Right. I guess I better be going, then." Shondell smiled at her and went to Denise at The Grind. On her way, she saw Chad Radwell with a girl preffered by many as "Chanel #2". "Oh my! He's cheating on my best buddy! Denise! Denise!" She shouted at the top of her lung. Denise heard her and asked what happened. "Denise, Chad is with someone!" "Everyone wants to be with Chad!" "Denise, don't fool yourself! Chad might just be using you?" "Shondell, honey. I... am.... fine!" "Please, please!" Denise was called by her employer, so she said goodbye and rushed. Shondell sat in a lonely bench, again. She was thinking about all the drama happening at the campus in one day. Suddenly she saw Boone drinking a coffee near a tree. "Hey! Hey gay guy! Heyy! Remember me?" "Hey-hey-hey-hey! Don't shout!" Boone whispered. ""Heeeey! Hey gay guy!" Shondell whispered. "You're annoying me. Who are you?" "I am Officer Washington! I met you in a store with that Hester girl!" "Oh, how did you know her name?" "We are friends. Acquaintances. We talk. We're friends. You, who are you?" "You're the one who approached me here at my spot!" "Sorry, I just got carried away. E-ehem. What's your name, gay guy?" "Boone. Boone Clemens." "You're the boyfriend of that Hester girl?" "Um, no! Eew! Just stop talking, you're annoying!" "Make me!" "All right. I might just have to kill you." "Are you threatening me? A cop?" "No. Not really." |-|Kappa Kappa Tau= Boone walked away. Shondell didn't take the threat seriously. After their conversation, she went to the dean's office to visit the dean. As she walked through the door, she saw Dean Munsch having a conversation with Chanel Oberlin. They're talking about the famous Kappa Kappa Tau. Suddenly, a girl named Gigi Caldwell asked her. "Excuse me, officer. Is this Dean Munsch's office?" "Of course. Look at the sign!" "Thank you." When Gigi entered, Shondell was thinking of leaving when suddenly, she saw Chanel Oberlin walked out through the door. "Wow. Real drama goin' in there! Maybe I'll go back to Best Buy." "Eww. Don't talk to me!" Chanel shouted. "What? I ain't talkin' to you! I was talking to myself!" Chanel perfected a perfect bitchface and left. Shondell went back to Best Buy. That day, Shondell did nothing but sit, eat, and sleep at her quarters. "Aww, this job is harder than I thought! Maybe I'll get some burger shack nd surprise Denise!" Denise Hemphill was outside the building of SES. Shondell rode a police car and parked right infront of her. "Shondell! I was shocked! Don't do some stuff like that!" Denise yells. "Oho-how! I will, I will! Yo wanna shack burger, or a double shack burger?" "Oh! You know me, I always go with the double!" Shondell and Denise enjoyed a good ride on the police car. They keep taking about horror movies and murder, until their conversation led to one topic: the Kappa Kappa Tau. "Kappa? Oh I was a pledge there before!" "Really? You never mentioned it!" "Oh 'cause I wasn't accepted there. You know, skin color." "So know that feeling. I heard they will be closin' it this year." "But why?" "Oh, I don't know. Something about discrimination, alcohol, stuff." "That's terrible." "Oh, they are. But it's all in the past. And I'm never goin' back there ever!" "Alright, and if you get paid for goin' back there?" "I... I might change my mind." |-|Ghost Stories= "The news about the deaf Kappa pledge has been spreading the whole campus! That poor deaf girl I met ended up getting her head mowed off like a grass." Shondell shared the news to Denise. "Oh, It really creeps me out! Watchin' actual mowed bodies, uugh!" "You wanna know the full story?" "Sure do!" "Okay. After the 'Shanells' burried the deaf girl and all the other pledges up to their heads, they left the girls stay in the ground all night. Later, a lawn mower was turned on by a 'Red Demon' something. According to a pledge Hester, Tiffany didn't hear the noise and assumed that they are singing, and sings along to "Shake It Off" by Taylor Swift. " "Wait, hold on! How did you get such a detailed story?" "That Hester told me the whole story this morning when I was eavesdropping at the other cops. Anyway, when deaf girl finally noticed the lawn mower coming towards her, she screams in fear without anything to do to defend herself and is slowly decapitated." "That... is... a horror movie. You gotta be kiddin' me!" "Yeah? Take a look at the cops right there! Oh, there's that whore of a dean being interviewed." After their conversation, they drove away. Denise was feeling scared. "Shondell, come on, tell me some scary story!" "What?" "Tell me some scary story or else I will fart in your car!" "Okay, okay! Ummm... what's a good story? American? No, no. Japanese! Oh, I remember!" "Remember what?" "Do you remember that scary Japanese story your mamma used to tell us everytime we use the toilet?" "Huuh? That one. Tell me that one!" "Okay. The story is about the red and blue toilet paper. Once there was an old lady...." "There was no old lady!" "Fine. I forgot, and there was this toilet with red and green..." "Blue!" "Blue toilet papers. They were so blue and... okay fine, just fart. I'll just cover my nose!" "Here I go!" Denise farted real loud. Shondell covered her nose. "Is it done? No booty smell?" Denise sniffed through the air, "No. Totally no." "Oh, okay, good! Phew!" Denise's phone began to ring. She answered it. "Who is that?" Shondell asked. "It's my boss. I am assigned! Woo-hoooo!" "Where?" "At the Kappa house!" |-|Hired and On Patrol= Gigi introduced Denise to the Kappa. "Ladies, this is Officer Hemphille. Officer, we are so happy..." Chanel interrupted. "Excuse me. Where did you find her?" "Well, I knew we needed a top-notch security company, so I let my fingers do the walkin'. I checked the Yellow Pages. A girl named Chanel #3 asks, ""What's that? A girl named Chanel #5 also interrupted. "Officer, we're terrified. Okay? Someone just mowed off a deaf girl's head in our backyard." But Denise Hemphill talked to them. "Well, ladies, you have nothing to be afraid of so long as I'm around. Though-though technically, I'm not a police officer. I mean, as you can see, I'm not licensed to carry a sidearm. I am employed by Secure Enforcement Solutions, which is private contractor hired to work in tandem with campus security. "Wait, so you don't have a gun?" "No, I do not. But I do have... a nightstick, okay? I have pepper spray. And I have a walkie talkie that I can use to call the police, who do have guns. Now, if there is a killer on this campus, Denise Hemphille's gonna make damn sure that everybody in Kappa House is safe and sound until that killer is brought to justice." After a long conversation, Denise went outside the house and talked to Denise. "I though you'll never go back to that house..." "This is my job! Professionalism! Amma professional, okay!" "Oh, I see. You wanna work there so that you'll be accepted like they never accepted you before." "Shondell, I was thinking about that. I don't care about myself anymore. All I care is the white girls who hired me, my salary, and those shack burgers you gave me." "Are you sure? Maybe you'll try to conquer the Kappa and become the house mother?" "Shondell, here's what I thinked about earlier: ''Denise is my name Security is my game. Gotta watch these white girls so I can get paid... '' "Wo-how! Nice song! So, wher'ya off to tonight? See you at Best Buy?" "No, no. I gotta be somewhere else." "Where?" "I'm on patrol, baby!" Afternoon that day, Shondell went back to Best Buy. She saw Hester and Boone talking to each other, again. "Hey Hester! Thanks for the news you gave me!" "Oh, Officer Washton!" Boone interrupted. "Hey, don't interrupt us." "Whoa, hold on! Angry gay comin' through! "Officer, you annoy me. I'm gonna have to kill you." "Boone, no" Hester whispered. "Okay, just try. We'll see." Shondell walked out the store. The store manager yelled at her, "Hey officer! Where are you going?" "Don't interrupt me when I'm walk-out-ing!" She left. Hester warned Boone. "Boone, she's a friendly cop. Don't." "Why the hell do you even care?" "Because.... she... She's nice! And I want all nice people to live!" "Yeah, whatever." Boone went outside. |-|Knife in The Throat= Denise was sitting on the patrol car outside the Kappa house one night, singing: ''"Denise is my name Security is my game. Gotta watch these white girls so I can get paid... " '' Suddenly, Shondell yelled through the car window. "Heeeey!" "Waaah!" Denise yelps. "Shondell, hey! Shondell, you scared the mess out of me! Girl, you know you're not supposed to be sneaking up on nobody like that." Shondell grabbed the bburger shacks. "But if you gonna sneak, I'm glad you got that Burger Shack." "Okay!" Shondell replied. "You want a Shack Burger or Double Shack Burger?" "You know I want the double. I want the double!" "Okay, you got it!" "I thought you had to work?" "Ain't nothing going on at no Best Buy parking lot." "Name one bad thing that ever happened at a Best Buy parking lot." Both of them laughed so loud, the Kappa inhabitants heard them. "Girl, you got that right." Shondell laughed. "Yeah, hear?" "You got that right. There some ketchup in there?" "At the bag. There." "Thank ya!" "So, how's Kappa?" "Still no sign of that killer. By the way, it's 'Red Devil', not 'Red Demon'." "It's still the same." After minutes of talking, the two finally fell asleep. Denise was woken up by a scream inside the Kappa house. "Shondell, did you hear that? I heard screaming." Shondell was still asleep. "Shondell, I'm going in the house. Mmm. Keep your walkie on!" Denise left the car and went inside the sorority house. Shondell didn't notice that Boone, dressed up as the Red Devil, got inside the car and grabbed a knife. "D-Denise? What'ya doin' at the backseat?" Shondell screamed as she saw the Red Devil. Boone accidentally stabbed Shondell in the throat! "No! No! I didn't mean to... arrgh, never mind!" Boone escaped. Denise went back to the car, hoping she would get her inhaler. "Shondell? Shondell?" Still no response. "Shondell, did you hear me? I need my damn inhaler. I told you to keep your walkie on. The killer is in the house...." Suddenly, she saw a knife in Shondell's bleeding throat. She screamed! "Shondell, why you got a knife in your throat?!" She continues to scream as she started the car. She stopped and dropped off Shondell in the road. She closed the door and continued screaming. Boone saw Shondell's body. He dragged it and hid it in a house near the Shady Lane. Gigi Caldwell greeted him and hid Shondell's body. "She's still alive. How do we preserve her body?" "I'll ask Hester. Gotta go." Boone fled and went to a mortuary. Category:Fanfiction Category:Scream Queens